The Worst Storm
The Worst Storm is a fan episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Blake *Pierce *Elemental *Tundra Featuring *Nuggy *Lumpy Plot Blake, Pierce, PC Matic, Elemental and Tundra are eating ice cream at an ice cream shop. Blake finishes his cookie dough ice cream cone and asks Tundra if they would like to go to the park. Tundra finishes his chocolate ice cream cone and says yes, so Elemental and Pierce finish their vanilla ice cream cones, then Blake, Pierce, Tundra and Elemental go to the park. Blake and Pierce go to the vending machines and drink two bottles of Mountain Dew Code Red while Tundra and Elemental play on the slide with Nuggy. Blake says that he loves Mountain Dew and Pierce says the same to Blake. After Blake and Pierce finished their soda they then play on the swings. Thunder is heard in the distance so Blake, Pierce, Tundra, Elemental and Nuggy decide to go to Blake's house. Blake turns on The Weather Channel which gives a warning that says that a severe thunderstorm watch and a tornado watch have been issued for Happy Tree Town. The screen then pans to Lumpy and he says that the weather for today is rain/thunder, the weather for tonight is strong thunderstorms, the weather for tomorrow is thundershowers, while the weather for tomorrow night is light rain/thunder. Blake gets a little nervous about hearing what Lumpy said. Pierce tells Blake that everything is fine. Blake isn't sure. Tundra tells Blake that at least he has a basement. Blake agrees and says that all of his computers are down there and safe from tornadoes. Just then, a tornado warning flashes on the TV. Four beeping sounds are heard, then a guy says that the National Weather Service in Happy Tree Town has issued a tornado warning for 4:00 PM until 7:00 PM as the National Weather Service radar has spotted two funnel clouds. It tells the audience to take cover now, move to the interior room on the lowest floor of a sturdy building, avoid windows if in a mobile home, a vehicle or out doors, move to the closest structure, and protect themselves from flying debris. Four beeping sounds are heard before it goes back to The Weather Channel. Tornado sirens are heard and Blake turns off the TV. He gets very afraid as he gets his laptop and iPhone 6s and runs to the basement with Pierce, Nuggy, Tundra and Elemental. The power goes out, and Blake gets even more afraid. Elemental and Tundra try to comfort Blake, with Elemental telling him that he at least still has his computers, tablets, phones, food and other supllies down here. Blake agrees. Blake goes to a table and puts his laptop and phone on it, then puts a candle next to him and lights it. Blake plays jazz music on his phone to try to make him feel relaxed and less stressed. Blake then turns on his laptop and connects to his iPhone 6's personal Wi-Fi hotspot to get internet connection. Blake looks on the weather and sees that the weather is heavy thunderstorms. Blake then decides to play an Atari Snake game that he programmed to get his mind off the storm. His iPhone 6s and laptop suddenly run out of battery and Blake gets very stressed and worried. Blake gets up, gets an ice cream bar from a freezer in his basement and eats it quickly. then Blake, Pierce, Tundra, Nuggy and Elemental go to sleep in sleeping bags in the basement. At 7:00 AM, Blake wakes up, sees that his basement is not flooded, and is happy about that, so he goes upstairs and has cereal and milk for breakfast with Pierce, Elemental and Tundra while Nuggy watches The Weather Channel. Nuggy says that the trees and debris have been launched into the street and a lot of it is being cleaned up. Blake then recharges his laptop and mobile phone and says that at least they have power now. Pierce says that a lot of homes had no power last night. Blake then finishes his breakfast and watches TV with Pierce and Nuggy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths